our_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
A Wondrous One-Shot of Wavering Wisdom
((Add to this!)) • Name may be subject to change if Josh continues to DM side-sessions for us. • Picture Session Notes Session 1 - 05 May 2019 Characters Heiraz Ga'aharit Her Grace, Lady Heiraz the Kind of the House Ga’aharit, Heir apparent to the Marquis of the Northern Sahel, Keeper of Law, Defender of Peace, and Guardian of Ten Thousand (which is her full title) is a tall, lithe Fire Genasi woman of around 28 years. Her dark skin is carved with glowing reddish yellow markings that flow like ivy vines across her skin. Her hair is flame itself, but does not burn or consume. Her large eyes burn bright, like playful flames. As a noblewoman and only heir to her father’s lands, she was given responsibility far beyond her parents’ wishes for her. She was schooled in statecraft and estate management from a young age, but was quickly observed to have a particular deftness for law and justice. Her parents didn’t want her to take the title of sheriff over their lands, as it was a dangerous title to hold, but after significant argument they relented on the condition that she take a frontier territory, wherein she would be able to exercise greater authority and would thus be safer, as most of her duties would be focused on external threats, and not police duties. She studied at the martial academy in the deep desert (Paladin training) and came back to a county in ruins from outsider raids. She quickly established and shored up her defense force, established border fortresses, and cracked down on cross-border raids. She earned her epithet by capturing entire raiding parties of outsiders, and instead of killing or torturing them, as was more or less standard; she kept the prisons comfortable, fed them well, asked them to work in lieu of rotting in the dungeon, and limited the term of their imprisonment. Her county’s infrastructure and wealth-building enterprises exploded, and she became renowned throughout the kingdom for her innovative approach. She was recalled by her father unexpectedly, in order to be married to the lord heir of a neighboring and resource-rich duchy. She would, she was told, in time, become the Duchess of Aurelia and the Northern Sahel. She fled the kingdom that very evening. Her secret, which would destroy her family and almost certainly end poorly for her, remains untold. Whitley Whitley is a young, human appearing male. He doesn't speak much, but when he does, he leaves the distinct impression he's suffered severe mental, emotional, and perhaps physical trauma in the past. He is a warlock of some power and skill. He is brash and ignores risks to himself, but will hide when the threat is obvious and grave. Korra Not much is known about Korra. A small kitsune assassin, Korra keeps her face covered for the most part and doesn't speak very much. When she does, it's very high-pitched and chittery and is completely tonally inconsistent. She has a habit of appearing at critical moments to save the day.